beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Retrograde
In astronomy, retrograde motion is a term to describe when the orbit of a celestial object (e.g. an asteroid) is in the opposite direction to the rotation of the object it orbits (e.g. the sun). All of the planets of the solar system orbit the sun in the same direction that the sun itself rotates, due to the fact that the entire solar system was formed from a rotating gas cloud that had an initial direction. This is called 'prograde' motion. However, from the perspective of the Earth, planets can appear to be moving backwards for two reasons: 1. because we are moving at a faster angle relative to them; or 2. because they are closer to the sun and we perceive their orbits as oscillations back and forth, rather than 2-dimensional. Hence, in astrology, 'retrograde' refers to a point in a planets orbit when it appears to be moving backwards through the Zodiac for either of these two reasons. In truth, none of the planets (nor the moon) move in a retrograde motion. Objects that do tend to have fallen into their orbits from Triton goes retrograde: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Triton_%28moon%29 Synodic Cycles |LunarPlanner://Synodic Cycle> "When a synod occurs between two planets, the planetary conjunction is seen looking from the Sun's perspective. However, the conjunction of those same two planets often occurs at a different time when viewed from the Earth. Depending where Earth resides in its own orbit with respect to the other two planets, the geocentric conjunction can occur before or after the actual heliocentric synod. Thus, we can think of the heliocentric synod expressing on Earth in its own unique way and time. In addition to this different time, the star alignments of the planetary conjunction as seen from the Earth may also be quite different from the heliocentric star alignments that create the primary synodic cycle theme. Further to consider is that the conjunction as seen from Earth may involve planetary retrogrades, thus causing three triggers of the conjunction on Earth, whereas there is but one primary conjunction at the heliocentric level."|LunarPlanner://Synodic Cycle> The point is that heliocentric perspectives of events determine the overall cycles of the solar system, but from Earth's geocentric perspective we sometimes experience the full impact of these events asynchronously due to our changing gravitational and thermodynamic relationship with the other planetary bodies. Retrograde is Relative Retrograde is like that feeling when you're on a window seat on a a train, and suddenly you see a train speeding past you, only to realise that the other train was actually stationary, and it's your train that was moving so fast. The outer planets go retrograde every year, simply because they appear stationary to us for almost 180 days of our 365(.25) day year. For all the planets outside of Earth's orbit (all besides Venus and Mercury), retrograde motion is an illusion of relativity. The planets appear to be travelling anti-clockwise, but only because the Earth is like the minute hand to their hour, and so from Earth's perspective, the hour hand occasionally seems to travel backwards from parallax. The planets within Earth's orbit can experience two kinds of retrograde, one when it's simple parallax distortion, and another when there is also a relative change in direction from the orbiting inner planet, in which case it actually is travelling backwards relative to the Earth, but only because it's entire orbital loop is enclosed in that of the Earth, and therefore it necessarily travels in both directions from this perspective, whereas it is still clockwise from a heliocentric perspective. If the Sun could go retrograde A good way to understand it is to imagine a world where the sun sometimes went retrograde (which would only really happen if somehow the earth drastically changed orbital velocity). Basically a ‘prograde’ sun appears to go above and below the equator each year, and reaches its peak northern point on June 21. By September 21 it’s ready to cross to the south and give us a turn of some summer lovin’. If it decides to go retrograde on Sept 21 this year, basically instead of entering spring and summer us* southerners would be ‘rewinded’ back into winter and you northerners would get a second dose of summer. Then it would turn back prograde and you’d get a third go! Influence "You receive your energies "in their pure form, and not filtered through ego as happens when a planet is in direct motion. A direct planet like ego, projects its traits onto others, attracting the material events. Retrogrades act by blocking the external influence of planets. These blockages make the native retrograde holder focus on developing his internal strengths associated with the retrograde planet through a strong inner knowledge." Gregory Rozek. "" Examples Category:Mercury Rx namespace=0 category = Mercury Rx Category:Mars Rx namespace=0 category = Mars Rx Category:Venus Rx namespace=0 category = Venus Rx Category:Jupiter Rx namespace=0 category = Jupiter Rx Category:Saturn Rx namespace=0 category = Saturn Rx Category:Uranus Rx namespace=0 category = Uranus Rx Category:Neptune Rx namespace=0 category = Neptune Rx Category:Pluto Rx namespace=0 category = Pluto Rx nottitlematch=My %art Category:Pallas Rx namespace=0 category = Pallas Rx Category:Chiron Rx namespace=0 category = Chiron Rx Category:Lilith Rx namespace=0 category = Lilith Rx Category:Ceres Rx namespace=0 category = Ceres Rx References Category:Astronomy Category:Astrology Category:Unfinished Category:Retrogrades